1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disaster recovery in a computing environment and more particularly to disaster recovery based on journaling events.
2. Background Information
In computer processing systems, application downtime results in financial losses for enterprises. While disaster recovery (DR) planning is one of the most critical tasks for administrators managing storage, databases, servers, virtual machines, it is the least automated and a fairly uncoordinated process, relying on error prone and suboptimal techniques.
Usually after a disaster or a severe system problem, there is an attempt to recover the systems and the applications in order to restart operations. This is based on the actions present in a disaster-recovery or service-restore prepared plan. The side effect is that a disruption of operations occurs and it may be too late to recover all the activity that was running at the time the problem occurred. Conventionally a checkpoint/journaling mechanism is use for tracking all the events from the last backup time. However, such a mechanism takes time to “reapply” each and all the events logged in the checkpoint/journal files, to again reach the final running state before the problem occurred.